


Afternoon Weaving

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Sakura sits on the sunlit back porch and sets her husband - and his hair - to rights.





	Afternoon Weaving

“And then, of course, that set off every alarm in Lee’s empty head. Why that idiot thought it would turn out well for him to even breathe the word ‘challenge’ with Lee in the room is beyond me but we all know who has to deal with the fallout afterwards every time.”

“You do,” Sakura intoned dutifully, concentrating more on the brush in her hands than her husband’s ranting.

Neji threw both hands in the air with a sound of exasperated agreement. Thankfully the motion did nothing to upset the work she was doing on his hair so she kept quiet while he continued to rant. It was such a beautiful day. She was glad he’d agreed to sit outside while she gently wrestled the knots out of his hair from the latest escapade with his exuberant team.

“He gets it from Gai-sensei but even Gai-sensei doesn’t cause as much destruction as Lee. How does one man flatten an entire quarter of the Forest of Death? It was a dancing competition!”

“You know how he puts his whole heart in to everything,” Sakura pointed out with a snicker.

“Well he could stand to put less of his body in to it or else next time we’ll have no trees left for miles around. They’ll have to rename us to the Village Hidden in the Idiocy!”

It was clear by the disgruntled snarling that he did not appreciate her laughter but Sakura couldn’t help it. Sometimes her husband was just a little too accurate without meaning to be and ‘the Village Hidden in the Idiots’ hit just a little too close to home. Way too many faces came immediately to mind for her not to laugh.

When finally she calmed down Neji made as though to pull away and Sakura grunted for him to stay in place, batting away the hand that tried to come around and poke at her work.

“Aren’t you done yet?” He asked more out of curiosity than impatience. “I don’t even feel the brush anymore.”

“Because I am done with it.”

“So can I go now?”

“Ssh. Stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair.”

Neji fell still and for a few moments he was even silent. Eventually he sighed. “I’m going to look like an idiot.”

“Yes.” Sakura leaned around to kiss him on the cheek. “But you’ll still be my idiot.”

Her husband growled in protest and snapped out a few choice insults but he rather noticeably did not move so much as an inch. What a typical man she had married. All bark and no bite, forever desperate not to say how much he enjoyed her affections. He was lucky she loved him just the way he was.


End file.
